A Big White Diamond Lie
by StrngeUnusl-Deetz
Summary: Blue and Yellow find out that White has never told them she knows Pink's secret.


"I'll steal your stupid Pearl because that's how I feel about it." Yellow looked over at Blue with a smirk on her face. "What're you gonna do."  
"Maybe I'll" Blue removed her hood. "STEAL YOUR PEARL!"  
"OKAY!" Yellow turned around.  
"FINE!" Blue Diamond put Yellow's Pearl in her cloak.  
"SUPER!"  
"SOUNDS GREAT!"  
"And I thought I was the brat." Pink sighed as she looked at Blue and Yellow.  
"If you can't play nicely" a voice said, "I will take your Pearls away."  
"But-." Blue and Yellow turned their heads to see White standing in the doorway.  
"GIVE ME YOUR PEARLS!" White stared at them evilly.  
Blue and Yellow clutched their Pearls to their chests, trying not to think of what White was going to do to them.  
"1...2..." White started counting.  
Slowly and quietly, Blue and Yellow crept towards the door with their Pearls.  
"Don't make me say 3." White had turned around and was staring evilly at them again.  
"Come on Yellow, let's get out of here." Blue opened the door and motioned Yellow to follow her. Yellow closed the door behind her and followed Blue down the hallway.  
"Going somewhere." White appeared in front of them.  
"No." Blue and Yellow said together, fear in their voices. They turned and ran down the hallway.  
White jumped out and grabbed their Pearls.  
"I will give them back when you two behave." White walked away with Blue and Yellow's Pearls.  
"Fine." Blue and Yellow went the opposite direction.  
"You two should learn to share your Pearls." Pink said, poking her head out the door. "I could hear everything."  
"Yeah."  
"We should." Blue And Yellow nodded.  
"Why were you two fighting in the first place?" Pink asked.  
"We stole each other's Pearls. She stole mine." Blue pointed at Yellow.  
"And then she stole mine."

"No arguing or I'm going to smack you." White peered around the corner.  
Blue and yellow turned their heads towards her.  
"We weren't arguing." Blue said.  
"Yeah." Yellow scratched her head. "We were just having a conversation with Pink."  
Pink nodded and smiled, looking up at White.  
"Ok." White replied. "But if you do argue again, both of you will be like my Pearl."  
Yellow watched White leave the room. "She left without giving us back our Pearls. Should I go after her."  
Blue turned to look at her. "No."  
"Why not?"  
"It's too dangerous." Blue replied. "You heard what she said. I don't want to be like her Pearl. I don't want to lose one of my eyes."  
"Neither do I." Yellow replied. "But I'm still going to go ask her to give us our Pearls back."  
"Maybe I should go." Pink smiled up at them.  
"No." Blue and Yellow shouted at the same time.

"What are you three talking about?" White asked as she walked back into the room.  
"Nothing, White." They said at the same time  
"Don't play Ruby with me." White bent down. "I know what the three of you have been talking about."  
"We're not playing Ruby with you, White." Yellow said.  
Blue looked up at her. "Can you please give us our Pearls back?"  
"Blue!" Yellow elbowed her.  
"What." Blue turned to her. "I was just asking for our Pearls to be returned."  
"You can have your Pearls back after I give them a makeover."  
Blue and Yellow looked up at her, fear in their eyes. "WHITE! NO!"  
"This will teach you a lesson." White chuckled.  
"WHITE! STOP!"  
"Too late."  
Blue and Yellow watched as White put their Pearls down. "What did you do to them?"

"Oh you know. I changed their hair and gave them new dresses." White bent down again. "You thought I was going to turn them into my Pearl, didn't you. Why would I ever do that to them?"  
"You told us you'd turn us into your Pearl right as you took them from us." Yellow said.  
"Answer me this,"White spoke. "Did you learn your lesson?"  
"Yes." Blue and Yellow looked down at the floor. "We learned our lesson."  
"See, just by me scaring you, you have learned your lesson." White said. "By the way, where's Pink?"  
"She must have left without us knowing." Blue said as she and Yellow looked around the room.  
"She's in big trouble." White smiled.  
"Let's go find her." Yellow said as she, Blue, and White left the room.

"The diamonds are liars" Rose Quartz thought to herself. "You can be who you want."  
"Pink? Where are you?" She could hear the voices of the other Diamonds around the corner.  
Oh crud. Rose shapeshifted back into Pink.  
"Uh, hey guys."  
"Pink!" Blue cried. "What were you doing here?"  
"Um." Pink bit her lip nervously. "I was just, uh, checking the kindergarten."  
"Pink-." Yellow started to say.  
"Shh." Blue calmed her down. "Let it go."  
"Blue, let Yellow say what she wants."  
"Okay."  
"What?" Pink was confused.  
"Why were you checking the Kindergarten, Pink?" Yellow asked.  
"To...see if the Amethysts were coming."  
"Okay."  
"You should tell next time." White said.  
"Okay." Pink replied.  
"I'm a diamond" Pink thought to herself. "I don't need to hear you."

"What should we do now?" Blue and Yellow asked, looking up at White.  
"You two go." White said. "I'm going to shapeshift into a gem and spy on her. This is the third time she's disappeared and I'm getting to the bottom of this."  
"Okay. Let us know if you see anything." Blue and Yellow left the room.  
"Okay."  
White shapeshifted into a gem.  
She watched as Pink shapeshifted back into Rose Quartz.  
White was shocked.  
"Pink is Rose Quartz." She gasped.

"Is somebody there?" Rose Quartz turned.  
"Um, me." Beryllonite made her presence known.  
"Are you sure?" Rose started to walk towards her.  
"Uh yes." Beryllonite started walking backwards. "I gasped because you scared me."  
"Okay..." Rose Quartz didn't sound convinced.  
"I heard about you." Beryllonite spoke up. "Your name is Rose Quartz, right?"  
"Yeah." Rose squinted her eyes. "Who told you my name?"  
"Other gems."  
"Such as?"  
"Uh, Amethysts."  
"And?"  
"Other Beryllonites."  
"Uh huh." Rose Quartz walked around her and headed towards the door.  
Beryllonite watched Rose Quartz leave before shapeshifting back into White Diamond.  
"I can't believe it. I'm never going to tell Yellow and Blue."

Rose shapeshifted back into Pink Diamond, relieved. The conversation she had with that Beryllonite was weird.  
"Oh, Starlight."  
"Uh hi, White." Pink turned and looked up at her. "What are you doing here?"  
"Uh...nothing." White replied. "I'm just going now."  
"Okay..."  
White left to go talk to Yellow and Blue.  
Yellow looked up as White entered the room. "How did it go?"  
"It's nothing. She was just checking the Amethysts."  
"Did you find out anything else?" Blue asked.  
"Nope."  
"Are you sure." Yellow asked.  
"Neither of you believe me."  
Blue and Yellow shook their heads.  
"Good."


End file.
